videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Boy Advance Video (Fanon version)/GBA Video Titles/Descriptions
These are the following descriptions for the GBA Video titles. TV Shows The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 1 Brobot Jimmy constructs "Brobot" - the perfect little brother he never had. But trouble brews when Brobot becomes very annoying and more popular than Jimmy! The Big Pinch To settle a classroom argument about who invented radio, Jimmy brings Thomas Edison to the present using his Time Pincher. But the future is threatened when Edison refuses to return to the past! Granny Baby Jimmy's Granny comes to stay while his parents are on their third honeymoon. Jimmy, concerned by her ailing health, gives her his new youth tonic but Granny ends up as a talking baby! Time is Money Jimmy time travels 15 years into the past when his parents were swinging sweethearts. Jimmy's investment tip changes the future but with unintended consequences! Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1 Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Magic Tree of Nowhere Muriel's free seeds grow into a magic tree that makes wishes come true. When Muriel falls ill with a mysterious sickness, Courage must find a cure which ultimately only the tree can provide. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Crawling Niceness Billy hatches a giant, talking spider from an egg in Grim's secret trunk. Despite the spider's overwhelming fondness for Billy, Billy hates all bugs and wants it dead. Johnny Bravo: The Perfect Gift The day before Mother's Day, Johnny realizes he's forgotten to get his Mama a gift. Little Suzy gives him a few pointers on how to make money. Ed, Edd n Eddy: Stop, Look, and Ed Eddy convinces Ed and Edd that neighborhood rules don't apply to them. But when the other kids start breaking rules like the Eds, chaos ensues. Cartoon Network Collection Volume 2 Codename Kids Next Door: OPERATION T.U.R.N.I.P. When the treehouse is flooded with disgusting turnips, the Kids Next Door journey to the source and battle a monster turnip with designs on moving up the food chain. Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage the Fly When Courage is accidentally turned into a fly, he overhears military personnel discussing a secret satellite that is plunging to earth, headed straight for the Farmhouse. Courage must find a way to save them all! Johnny Bravo: Balloon Platoon After a pesky street urchin pelts him with a water balloon, Johnny vows revenge. He sets about turning Suzy and her rag-tag group of 8-year-olds into lean, mean, water-balloon hurling machines. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Mandy the Mercilness In a future time, in a future place, Mandy rules the world. But not everyone is happy about it. Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1 OPERATION: R.E.P.O.R.T. After every KND mission, reports must be filed. There are many different ways to tell a story and each operative tries to excuse the failure by making us see it his/her way. OPERATION: N.O. – P.O.W.U.H. Thousands of hamsters supply the Kids Next Door tree house with power. When they all go on vacation, the KND are left vulnerable to attack. OPERATION: B.R.I.E.F. Numbuh One is running around screaming with his “tighty-whities” on his head while KND Global Command is trying to brief Numbuhs Two through Five on an important mission. Has Numbuh One finally cracked or could his underwear really be “killing” him? OPERATION: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. Numbuh Two’s pride is damaged and his aircraft destroyed when a mysterious pilot called The Kid takes to the skies. But is this hot-dogging newcomer really the greatest threat to the suburban skies? Cubix: Robots for Everyone Volume 1 Lectrix Conner now has a robot of his own, Cubix. Unfortunately, Graham doesn't feel the same way about robots - and kicks Cubix out of the house. When a Lectrix robot goes berserk at the Bubble Town charging station, it's up to Conner and his friends to restore it to normal! The Underground of Bubbletown When the power keeps cutting out in Bubble Town, Abby decides to take matters into her own hands and catch the culprit. Soon enough, Dr. K and Kolossal show up and manage to break a gas main - sending the Botties on a race to save Sewwix, get Solex, and save Bubble Town from exploding! Digimon Volume 1 And So It Begins... A group of summer campers is transported to a strange new world and befriended by small digital monsters called Digimon. But danger lurks at every turn, starting with a beastly giant beetle! Digibaby Boom T.K. and Patamon visit the Primary Village. When Patamon argues with Elecmon, caretaker of the village's Baby Digimons, they settle their difference in a tug of war. Afterwards, they discover that by joining forces, the Digidestined can restore File Island back to normal. Dragon Ball GT Volume 1 A Grand Problem Goku and Trunks are on the verge of defeat, finding themselves in the sinister grip of a mad scientist who wishes to use their Saiyan bodies in his twisted experiments! But what’s this? Goku is a child?! The grandest adventure of all begins now! Pan's Gambit Goku and Trunks are captives of General Rilldo, and it’s up to Pan to save them. Disguised as a robot, she is able to outwit the enemy throng! But when her cover is blown Pan must face Nat, a member of the Mega Cannon Sigma Force, in battle! Lookout, Pan! Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volume 1 Kirby Comes to Cappy Town When a rampaging monster threatens to destroy Cappy Town, a star-shaped spacecraft arrives carrying a puffy pink visitor. Tiff and Tuff welcome him, but King Dedede and Escargoon smell trouble. Only Meta Knight seems to know the real secret of the Star Warrior and the evil force bent on destroying... Kirby! A Blockbuster Battle As Tiff and Tuff try to find their new hero a home in Cappy Town, King Dedede and Escargoon enlist the help of Tokkori to kick Kirby out. But their sabotaging schemes backfire and Dedede decides to order a new monster from Night Mare Enterprises. The result is... A Blockbuster Battle! Nicktoons Collection Volume 1 All Grown Up: Chuckie's in Love Chuckie adopts an alter ego, "Chongo," complete with elaborate disguise and accent in order to gain attention from a popular girl. Plus, Angelica takes on Pepe, the eccentric cafeteria chef and his unconventional cuisine. SpongeBob SquarePants: Pizza Delivery Mr. Krabs asks SpongeBob and Squidward to go above and beyond the call of duty to make the first successful Krabby Patty pizza delivery. But when the two become stranded in the desert, SpongeBob has to prevent the starving Squidward from eating the pizza before they deliver it! The Fairly OddParents: The Big Problem Timmy wishes himself a grownup, but instead of becoming the older Timmy of his dreams, he turns into a short, bald man! Timmy must find his inner child in order to wish himself back to normal and regain his youth. Nicktoons Collection Volume 2 SpongeBob SquarePants: Nature Pants SpongeBob decides to leave his industrialized life and "live off the land" with the jellyfish. A rough day on the job, however, is nothing compared to a rough day of trying to survive in nature amongst the jellyfish! SpongeBob SquarePants: Opposite Day When Squidward decides to sell his house, he fools SpongeBob and Patrick into behaving opposite their usual behavior. No such luck, however, because with those two, the opposite of crazy is still crazy! Rocket Power: Big Air Dare Otto and Reggie start a fierce battle of one-upmanship on the mountain. But when they go against their better judgement and snowboard off the forbidden "big air" jump, Otto suffers the consequences! The Fairly OddParents: Odd Ball Timmy takes a job as ball boy for the worst basketball team ever. When a rival opponent insults Timmy, he wishes for the height and skills of a basketball superstar to take the team to the championship. Pokémon Volume 3 Pokémon - I Choose You! The Pokémon story begins with our hero, Ash, in his home region of Kanto. The day he has been waiting for has finally arrived; he can now begin his journey, leading him toward his destiny to become the greatest Pokémon Master of All Time! Ash receives his first Pokémon, Pikachu, and their journey and friendship begin. Here Comes the Squirtle Squad A company of Squirtles have joined forces with Team Rocket and stand in the path of our heroes’ enthusiastic march. After a battle ensues, it becomes apparent that Team Rocket has deserted the Squirtles, and even endangered them. Ash and his love of Pokémon prevails, and must save a Squirtle from certain doom. Pokémon Volume 4 Beach Blank-out Blastoise As Ash and the gang are rushing to catch the last ferry off Cinnabar Island, they stumble over a rare Pokémon in trouble. It's a Wartortle, the evolved form of a Squirtle. The Squirtle Squad jumps in and relates to Pikachu that there's a problem on their island, and they need our heroes help! Go West Young Meowth The gang heads to Hollywood for the premiere of Pokémon in Love and Meowth is forced to look back on his painful past. Meowth shares bittersweet memories of his life before Team Rocket, and reveals how and why he learned to walk and talk like a human. Rubbadubbers Volume 1 Terence's Double Trouble Terence wishes for a friend who likes the same things he does! But when his imaginary friend, Lawrence, does everything better, the soapy crocodile is troubled. Will his friends like the talented Lawrence better than Terence? Deep Sea Reg Reg wants to play underwater games with his friends. If only he could get wet without short-circuiting! Imagining that he's Deep Sea Reg guarding undersea treasures from a monster shark, he soon wishes he were back on dry land. Scary Finbar Finbar isn't a very scary shark. If only he were a Mighty Scary Shark, he would swim in the ocean and scare his friends! But as Finbar soon discovers, it's more fun to play with your friends than scare them. Train Driver Tubb Tubb loves driving the model train! If only he could do everything by himself on a real train! Tubb stays on track until robbers try to steal his gold - and he discovers he can't do everything alone. Rubbadubbers Volume 2 Sploshy of the Arctic Cooling off in the bathroom on a hot day sounds great to everyone except Sploshy! Discover what happens when Sploshy the Explorer travels to the imaginary world of the Arctic and meets up with some hungry polar bears! Amelia and the Detectives Where is Amelia's sponge? Is there a thief in the bathroom? Detective Sherlock Reg helps her follow the clues and track down the thief. When the mystery is solved, Amelia learns not to be so quick to blame others, especially when she discovers the true culprit! Finbar the Star Tidying up the bathroom can be quite a chore, especially for Finbar, who doesn't want to help out. If only he were a mighty glamorous movie star, he wouldn't have to do chores at all! However, he soon realizes that even movie stars have chores, too! Tubb the Frog Prince It's not easy being a Rubbadubber. Or at least that's what Tubb thinks. When he and his friends read a fairytale story, Tubb thinks that being a prince is easy and "whisks" himself to a magical land on a quest to rescue a princess! But will he succeed? Rubbadubbers Volume 3 Tubb the Pirate Tubb wishes he were brave. If only he were a pirate, he wouldn't be afraid! But when Tubb the Pirate and Sploshybeard get blasted by cannonballs while searching for treasure, Tubb finds pirates aren't always brave after all! Super Amelia Wishing for superpowers, Amelia finds herself training to be a superhero, competing against Fintastic Finbar! Will her red cape, super sense of smell and sticky string-shooting help her pass the most important test of being a superhero? Terence the Spy The Rubbadubbers are planning something special for Terence, but what could it possibly be? Determined to find out what his friends are planning, he becomes a spy. But when the scientists' secret is out, Terence finds out that knowing secrets can mean spoiling surprises! Reg in Squareworld Everyone knows that round is important, so why can't Reg even draw circles? Wishing things would be easier if everything wasn't round, he finds himself in Squareworld, and gets into trouble with the Circle Police! Sitting Ducks Volume 1 Running Duck When Bill almost gets attacked by an alligator, he discovers that Aldo has a toothache. Bill agrees to have it fixed, and they soon became unlikely friends. Duck Naked Bill starts to molt, causing him to lose his feathers. Along with Aldo, he goes to see Madame Bevousky for assistance on curing his condition. But when he finally gets cured, a green surprise awaits his best friend! Ducks for Hire When a fridge falls onto the scooter, Ed, Oly, and Waddle must find a job in Ducktown to earn enough money to fix it. When the three ducks decide to help paint a billboard, things go way out of hand! Hic Hic Hooray Aldo is invited to play Squaddle with Bill and his family! Two problems, however. Not only has Bill not told them his best friend is an alligator, but Aldo also has gotten a case of the giccups! Will Bill ever make them go away, and still not reveal Aldo's true form to his family? Sonic X Volume 1 Chaos Control Freaks When the heroic hedgehog smashes into Dr. Eggman's heavily-guarded compound to snatch the seventh Chaos Emerald, Eggman panics and initiates Chaos Control. Blasted into a confusing new world, Sonic's soon the target of a high-speed police squad that'll stop at nothing to get their man.... or their hedgehog! Sonic to the Rescue Sonic learns that his buddies Cream and Cheese are being held at a top secret military base so Chuck hatches a plan to save them. The mission goes smoothly - until Sonic finds the base is booby trapped! Then it's a full-throttle race against time to a startling, last-minute surprise. SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1 Bubblestand SpongeBob shows Patrick and Squidward his unique talent for blowing bubbles. Squidward attempts to surpass SpongeBob's expertise but not everything goes according to plan! Ripped Pants When SpongeBob tries to impress Sandy Cheeks at Mussel Beach, he accidentally rips his pants. The crowd loves the unintentional joke until SpongeBob pushes it too far. Jellyfishing While is Squidward is recovering from an accident, SpongeBob and Patrick take him jellyfishing. But the two unwittingly thrust poor Squidward into the hazardous rigors of their favorite pastime. Plankton When evil Plankton takes control of his brain, SpongeBob must fight his own body to prevent himself from revealing the top secret Krabby Patty recipe! SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2 Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy SpongeBob and Patrick hear that their beloved TV superheros, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy , are living in a nearby retirement home. The aging duo discover their toughest challenge yet will be resisting pressure to "un-retire." Pickles SpongeBob loses his self-confidence and perfect work record when a customer wrongfully claims SpongeBob forgot to put pickles on his Krabby Patty. SpongeBob quits but soon learns the Krusty Krab is in dire straits and needs his help! Hall Monitor As the new Hall Monitor at Mrs. Puff’s Boating School, the overzealous SpongeBob assumes authority and extends his jurisdiction to the unsuspecting citizens of Bikini Bottom! Jellyfish Jam After taking a wild jellyfish home, SpongeBob discovers that jellyfish multiply quickly and they take over his house! Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1 Meet Strawberry Shortcake Strawberry Shortcake is planning a first birthday party for her sister Apple Dumplin' so she sets off on an adventure to find the perfect party supplies (juice, cookies, a cake, and party hats) and makes five new friends (Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, Ginger Snap, Honey Pie Pony and Huckleberry Pie) along the way. Spring for Strawberry Shortcake It's the first day of Spring in Strawberry land - at least it's supposed to be. But with the cold winds blowing and frost on the ground it looks as though Spring isn't going to come this year. Spring is a young girl who doesn't want to do her job until Strawberry convinces her that everyone needs Spring's help and shows her that working together can make any job fun! Movies Monsters, Inc. You won't believe your eye! Top Scarer Sulley (John Goodman) and his enthusiastic Scare Assistant Mike (Billy Crystal) work at Monsters, Inc., the largest scream processing factory in Monstropolis. However, Monsters believe children are dangerous and toxic, and they are scared silly when a little girl wanders into their world. Sulley and Mike do their best to return the girl home, but they face monstrous intrigue and some hilarious misadventures along the way. Shark Tale Behind every little fish is a great white lie. Oscar (Will Smith), a lowly tongue-scrubber at the local Whale Wash, becomes an improbable hero when he tells a great white lie. To keep his secret, Oscar teams up with an outcast vegetarian shark, Lenny (Jack Black), and the two become the most unlikely of friends. When his lie begins to unravel, it’s up to Oscar’s loyal friend Angie (Renée Zellweger) and Lenny to help him stand up to the most feared shark in the water (Robert De Niro) and find his true place in the reef. Shrek THE GREATEST FAIRY TALE NEVER TOLD! Relive every moment of Shrek's (Mike Myers) daring quest to rescue feisty Princess Fiona (Cameron Diaz) with the help of his lovable loudmouthed Donkey (Eddie Murphy) and win back the deed to his beloved swamp from scheming Lord Farquaad (John Lithgow). Enchantingly irreverent and “monstrously clever” (Leah Rozen, People Magazine), Shrek is an ogre-sized adventure you’ll want to see again and again! Shrek 2 Once upon another time... Happily ever after never seemed so far, far away when a trip to meet the in-laws turn into another hilariously twisted adventure for Shrek (Mike Myers) and Fiona (Cameron Diaz). With the help of his faithful steed Donkey (Eddie Murphy), Shrek takes on a potion-brewing Fairy Godmother, the pompous Prince Charming, and the famed ogre-killer, Puss in Boots, a ferocious feline foe who's really just a pussycat at heart! Toy Story The First Ever Computer-Animated Film! Woody (Tom Hanks), an old-fashioned cowboy doll, is Andy's favorite. But when Andy gets Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) for his birthday, the flashy new space hero takes Andy's room by storm! Their rivalry leaves them lost with a toy's worst nightmare - Sid, the toy-torturing boy next door. Woody and Buzz must work together to escape, realizing along the way that they've got a friend... in each other! Toy Story 2 The Toys are Back in Town! While Andy is away at summer camp, Woody (Tom Hanks) is toynapped by Al, a greedy collector who needs Andy's favorite toy to complete his Roundup Gang collection. Together with Jessie, Bullseye, and the Prospector, Woody is on his way to a museum where he'll spend the rest of his life behind glass. It's up to Buzz (Tim Allen), Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex and Slinky Dog to rescue their friend and remind him what being a toy is all about. Category:Other Stuff